Aquí estoy
by Zarite
Summary: Secuela de Hermoso/Lo ojos de él son blancos, profundos y su sonrisa burlona son inconfundible, y también el hecho de que había sido su enemigo años atrás.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**A**quí estoy

Haru no sabe cómo ha podido vivir el día a día de esa forma, una parte de ella cree que es una ilusión o a lo mucho solo un sueño que parece formarse con más realidad en su cabeza, ve el mundo con otros ojos, tristes, apagados y una chispa que se enciende y se apaga con una rapidez asombrosa cuando se acuerda de él. Porque con él a su lado el cielo parecía brillar, parecía resurgir como una hermosa tela de color. Abre los ojos y mira el cielo, esta tristemente coloreado de un color azul brillante con nubes blancas como algodón de azúcar, forma una sonrisa y cierra los ojos.

¿Qué pasaría si volviera a verlo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo ve y confirma que es verdaderamente feliz? ¿Podría al fin dejarlo en paz?

Sigue con su monótona vida hasta que después de cinco meses encuentra, no, se dice después, se unen con Byakuran. Chocan. Se miran. Se analizan y él forma una burlona y coqueta sonrisa que hace su corazón balancearse hacia adelante y atrás como un columpio.

Byakuran agacha la cabeza, saludando, mientras ella traga saliva con cierto temor y expectación. ¿Le haría daño?

_Hola_, murmura Byakuran aun sonriendo.

Sonriendo. Como si todo lo que había hecho fuera pasado, aunque en realidad era pasado, Haru relame su labio y Byakuran ve su acción sin parpadear. Oh Dios.

Haru se deja engatusar por aquellos ojos lavandas, por aquel pelo blanco que le incita, le provoca a acariciar. Dos días después Haru le busca en el mismo sitio, se encuentran y con voz temblorosa de emoción, miedo y desconcierto le pide tomar un café. Al principio Byakuran parece sorprendido pero después asiente solemnemente.

La cafetería es solitaria, escondida y sin gentío, Haru pide un capuchino, Byakuran pide un café con leche, con mucho, muchísima azúcar. Haru inclina la cabeza analizándolo y él le mira.

_¿Qué?,_ pregunta, sin irritación solo provocación, haciéndola sonrojar. Toma un sorbo de su capuchino y Byakuran sigue girando la cucharilla en su café con leche, relame la cucharilla con su labio y entrecierra los ojos.

_Ne, ¿Quieres probar mi café?,_ le pregunta relamiendo aun sus labios. Miura se sorprende y luego asiente sin siquiera saberlo, acerca sus labios a la taza que él empuja en su dirección, Byakuran parece verdaderamente alegre, como un niño, Haru toma un sorbo del café y hace un mohíno con los labios. Dulce.

**Dulcísimo. **

Rompe a reír y él le mira con una curva de labios, bonito, hermoso, aunque sea burlona su sonrisa.

Haru cree que son amigos, confidentes, no le cuenta que todavía le duele recordar a Tsuna, no le dice que desea verlo aunque sea para dejarlo ir para siempre, no le confiesa que quizás algo en su corazón está surgiendo, sembrándose y abriéndose con cada mirada suya, con aquellos ojos lavandas que dan cierto toque alegre a su vida.

Pero un día Haru no aguanta, no puede soportar, no sabe que le lleva a tal acción, solo que grita, llora apretando la mandíbula furiosamente y Byakuran no hace aman de consolarla, solo le evalúa. Haru llora mordiéndose el labio. Tsuna va a ser padre. Padre.

Su cuerpo entero vibra con furia, se estremece hasta alejarse de él y hacer caer los malvaviscos, el azúcar, el café, la leche, destroza con sus pequeñas y potentes manos la mesa y se deja caer apretando entre sus manos su móvil.

_Ne_, llama Byakuran sin levantarse de la silla_, ¿Quieres un poco de azúcar?_

Haru levanta la mirada llena de lágrimas, su labio tiembla y asiente.

_¿No es horrible tomar café sin nada de azúcar?,_ pregunta Byakuran levantándose de su silla y poniéndose de cuclillas frente suyo, Haru vuelve a asentir, su pecho retumba como un motor viejo de una camioneta, va a pararse, va dejar de funcionar, entonces él alza la mano y le toma lentamente de su mandíbula, forma una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa, _son mejor las cosas dulces_.

Es lo único que dice, Haru vuelve a asentir y se levanta con suavidad con ayuda de él, repara el daño y prueba, echa muchísima azúcar a su café cortado, hace un mohíno como aquella ocasión pero el café tiene cierto toque, es sencillamente delicioso.

Haru se ríe con él, Byakuran tiene cierto toque siniestro cuando algo le enfada, como ella, no ríe a carcajadas pero aun así su sonrisa es lo más bonito que ha visto a fecha desde Tsuna. No intenta compararlo, ni siquiera esa idea pasa por su mente. Sencillamente son tan distintos que a Haru le gusta.

Prueba a besar los labios de Byakuran cuando él está masticando un malvavisco, se acerca, él le mira, se detiene frente a él y levanta su cara hasta que se topa con su mandíbula, susurra un bajo _agáchate_, él alza una ceja, Haru sin esperar nada más lo empuja por sus hombros y lo hace agachar, sella sus labios con los de él. Mueva su boca con nerviosismo, él no dice nada, ni hace aman de apartarse, Haru acaricia su pelo increíblemente blanco y suave, Byakuran ríe contra su boca y Haru enrojece, después cierra los ojos cuando él coloca una mano bajo su espalda, suavemente sus cuerpos se acercan.

Haru sueña con tomar la mano de Byakuran durante sus paseos, espera enredar sus dedos delgados contra los de él pero no lo hace. Un día Byakuran le toma de la muñeca y deja caer su mano con delicadeza hasta enredar sus dedos, enlazados. Él mira hacia adelante y no dice nada. Haru suspira.

¿Sería así siempre?

Su sueño se rompe, se entera de que el hijo que esperaba Tsuna y Kyoko muere, desaparece, _aborto involuntario _susurra con un estremecimiento. Byakuran lo sabe y no dice nada, o quizás solo no lo sabe, ese día Haru le toma fuertemente la mano, pone su cara contra su cuello y él sigue comiendo sus malvaviscos.

La primera vez que hacen el amor, no el acto sexual es en la cocina, Byakuran esta irritado, Haru confusa, le pregunta, él no responde, _¿Te gusta el café sin azúcar aun?,_ le pregunta mirándole profundamente. Haru enarca una ceja, luego suspira e intenta hablar pero él se acerca peligrosamente, no entiende cómo termina encima de la encima con él devorando sus labios y abriéndose la cremallera del pantalón, su falda sube hasta su cintura y su braga queda colgando en su tobillo, Byakuran empuja y Haru aprieta la boca contra su cuello, siente su cuerpo rígido hasta que él vuelve a balancearse y moverse con lentitud. Es una danza tranquila, casi con languidez hasta que de repente apresura el paso buscando su liberación. Haru gime su nombre en su oreja, llamándolo, le toma del rostro y le pregunta que pasa, Byakuran gruñe por primera vez y se corre en su interior.

No se ven durante una semana, Byakuran no llama, nunca llama. Haru cree que todo ha terminado hasta que aparece en el umbral de su puerta con una bolsa de malvaviscos y una curiosa y bromista bolsa de azúcar colgando de su mano, su sonrisa es de lo más burlona pero a Haru le agrada, le deja pasar y cuando pasa por su lado Byakuran le besa la cabeza y entra. Ella sonríe.

Hacen muchísimas veces el amor. No se reprimen. Byakuran hace cosas que a Haru realmente le avergüenzan, pero le complacen, él nunca dice un te amo, Haru siempre susurra **Byakuran** cuando está a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, sin embargo un día no se reprime y mirándole a los ojos le dice, _te amo_.

Él parece sorprendido, luego mira con cierto desazón su bolsa de malvaviscos, se para y ella eleva la mirada, los ojos de Byakuran son de lo más blancos, transparentes en esa ocasión, se agacha y le besa en los labios.

Haru se entera de que esta embarazada, se lo dice el primer día que se entero a él. Byakuran suelta su café con leche con muchísima azúcar y enarca una ceja. _¿Embarazada_?, le pregunta mirándole, Haru tiembla, ¿Acaso no quería un hijo?

_¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner_?, pregunta después Byakuran alzando de nuevo su café con leche. Haru tiene los ojos brillosos, va a llorar. Él niega con la cabeza. _No_ _llores_.

Su embarazo pasa sin complicaciones, Haru conoce a los allegados de Byakuran, vuelve a ver a Uni, ella se sorprende por verla con Byakuran pero Haru solo se encoge de hombros, _¿Es tan difícil de creer?_ Le pregunta con una risilla. Uni niega avergonzada. Sin embargo Haru aún se pregunta como Uni llego a perdonar a Byakuran. Pero no pregunta.

El niño nace y es idéntico a él. Byakuran le coge entre sus manos y ve al bebe, ¿Lo vas a querer? Quiere preguntar, pero la respuesta es contestada cuando Byakuran acerca su fruncida nariz cerca de la frente de su hijo, suelta un suspiro y acaricia esa pelusilla blanca.

Cuando Haru se reencuentra con Tsuna, no, aquel encuentro tenía que suceder, su corazón tiembla, parece que va llorar, que va a maldecir porque todavía duele su traición, pero se calma y acaricia la mano de su hijo. Tsuna le acusa de dejarlo, Haru con voz crispada de furia le responde _Te casaste_.

Tsunayoshi asiente con vergüenza e intenta decirle que sean amigos de nuevo, pero Haru niega, aun cuesta ver a Tsuna a los ojos, no lo ama como el primer día que supo de su amor, pero aun lo quiere, sin embargo quiere olvidar, quiere ponerlo en el pasado, nunca más desenterrarlo.

Se aleja con su hijo por las calles y llama a Byakuran.

_Ne_, susurra Haru contra el móvil, _¿Hay malvaviscos en casa?_

_N/A, Secuela de __**Hermoso**__, dedicado a __**DarkinocensDLT **_por su RR_**. **__No pensaba hacer ningún One-shot a referencia de ellos, Byakuran y Haru, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero cuando lo sugeriste una idea me asalto llego como un momentazo, y no pude dejar de escribir. Gracias =) _

_P.D.¿Hice muy Ooc a Byakuran? Una parte grandísima de mí lo cree =(_


End file.
